Sayonara, Natsu
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: LAST CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Inilah akhir dari perjuangan Natsu untuk mengubah takdir tersebut. Apakah dia berhasil menyelamatkan Lucy? Bagaimana dengan Zeref? Kemunculan Master Mavis pun menjadi kuncinya. Read and review please Arigatou gozaimasu minna
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi minna-san…

Saya author baru buat fandom yang satu ini. Jadi, yoroshiku onegashimasu #bungkuk 90 derajat

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou Presents

Sayonara, Natsu

Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro

* * *

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Mukanya kotor oleh debu, kulitnya penuh goresan luka sewaktu dia bertarung bersama dengan nakama-nya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa takut akan seorang pria yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Penyihir Kegelapan Legendaris, Zeref.

7 Juli x791, Kerajaan Fiore mengalami kehancuran karena Dragon King Festival. Dimana para naga muncul dan mulai menghancurkan kota-kota dan membunuh banyak umat manusia. Dan kedatangan Zeref pun memperparah keadaan tersebut.

Lucy Heartfilia menatap sekelilingnya. Nakama-nya, semua Mage Fairy Tail tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan Master Makarov pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dihadapan Zeref.

Lucy berusaha menahan tangis kesedihannya tapi air matanya tetap memberontak untuk keluar dan jatuh di wajah sang pemuda berambut pink yang tengah pingsan dalam pangkuan sang gadis berambut pirang.

"Natsu…" ucap Lucy lirih memandangi si Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Nah, Lucy Heartfilia…" tiba-tiba Zeref angkat bicara, menyadarkan Lucy bahwa dihadapannya masih berdiri serorang Mage yang sangat kuat yang bisa membunuhnya hanya dalam sedetik saja.

Lucy pun mengangkat mukanya dan menatap Zeref. Wajah gadis itu seperti orang yang tak punya lagi harapan dan tinggal menunggu kapan kematian akan menjemputnya.

"Pilihlah, Seirei Madoushi Lucy Heartfilia. Jika kau memilih ikut denganku maka nakama-mu dan dunia ini akan selamat. Tapi jika menolaknya, aku tak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka," ucap pria berambut hitam itu dengan mata merahnya yang tajam.

Mendengar itu, Lucy mendekap tubuh pemuda yang ada dipangkuannya tadi itu sambil menahan tangis yang terus mencoba keluar dari bibirnya.

_**Apa yang harus kulakukan. Jika aku ikut dengannya, maka Natsu dan lainnya akan selamat. Tapi itu berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka…"**_

_**Dan bila aku tetap memilih untuk bersama dengan Fairy Tail maka dunia akan…**_

Semakin Lucy memikirkannya, semakin sedih hatinya. Walau dirinya ingin menyelamatkan dunia, tapi jauh didalam hatinya dia tidak akan bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa nakama-nya, tanpa Fairy Tail, bahkan tanpa ada Natsu disisinya.

Sejak kejadian dengan Phantom Lord, Lucy makin yakin kalau dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada sang pemuda berambut pink itu. Dan saat Natsu membalas Sabertooth atas perlakuan mereka terhadap dirinya, Lucy sangat senang karena Natsu bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Hingga keesokan harinya, hal ini terjadi. Sebuah takdir yang begitu kejam datang dan merebut semua kesenangan setiap orang.

Saat Dragon King Festival, Natsu, Gajeel, dan Wendy harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang begitu pahit dimana mereka harus membunuh naga yang telah mereka anggap sebagai orang tua mereka.

Dan sekarang, Lucy Heartfilia, juga harus menghadapi kenyataan dimana dirinya harus memilih demi menyelamatkan nakama-nya … bahkan dunia.

"Pilihlah…"

_**Ne, Natsu… Seandainya kau yang berada diposisiku saat ini, apa yang akan kau pilih?**_

"…Nasib dunia bergantung pada pilihanmu…"

_**Heh… Aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan mengikuti perkataan pria inikan? Natsu…**_

"…Seirei Madoushi…"

_**Tapi, aku ini berbeda denganmu. Aku tidak tahu untuk berbuat apa lagi untuk menyelamatkan nakama kita. Gomen ne… Natsu…**_

"…Lucy Heartfilia."

_**Aku…**_

Lucy melonggarkan dekapannya dari sang Dragon Slayer lalu membaringkan tubuh pemuda itu ditanah. Lucy menatap wajah Natsu yang terlihat begitu tenang meski tubuh pemuda itu dipenuhi luka, menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan mungilnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir dingin Natsu.

Ciuman tersebut hanyalah begitu singkat, setidaknya dia bisa memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada orang yang disukainya… _untuk terakhir kalinya_, itulah pikiran Lucy.

"Sayonara Natsu," bisiknya walau dia rasa bahwa Natsu tidak mendengarnya karena dirinya masih pingsan.

Lucy menghapus sisa air matanya lalu berdiri menghadap Zeref. Untuk terakhir kalinya Lucy menatap wajah Natsu dan senyuman indah terukir diwajah gadis itu.

Dia lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pria berambut hitam namun terhenti saat sebuah suara berteriak memanggil namanya.

"LU-CHAN!"

Terkejut akan orang yang memanggilnya Lucy pun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sahabat terbaiknya, Levy McGarden, dengan posisi terduduk dengan kepala Gajeel Redfox dipangkuannya.

"Matte, Lu-chan. Jangan ikuti perkataannya!" pinta Levy dengan berlinang air mata.

Bagi Levy, sudah cukup dia kehilangan akan orang-orang berharganya. Fairy Tail, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, dan sekarang dia akan kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya, Lucy! Dia tidak mau lagi merasakan kepedihan akan ditinggal oleh orang yang kau sayangi.

"Kumohon, Lu-chan. Jangan tinggalkan kami. Bagaimana nantinya Fairy Tail tanpamu, bagaiman aku tanpamu, dan **BAGAIMANA NATSU TANPAMU, LU-CHAN?!**_"_

Saat Levy mengucapkan nama pemuda itu, lagi-lagi air mata Lucy membanjiri kedua pelupuk matanya. Baginya, Fairy Tail adalah keluarga sekaligus nakama-nya. Dan Natsu, baginya tanpa pria berambut pink itu maka dirinya tidak akan pernah bergabung dengan guild yang sangat menyenangkan ini.

Baginya, Natsu adalah segalanya. Natsu akan selalu berada disisinya dan selalu menopangnya dan melindunginya dari berbagai bahaya. Walau dirinya sakit Natsu selalu mencoba untuk menghiburnya, bahkan sampai memotong pohon sakura kebanggaan kota Magnolia dan menghanyutkannya dengan kapal agar Lucy dapat melihat keindahan sakura tersebut.

_**Hountou ni gomen ne, Natsu. Tapi, sekarang, giliranku untuk menyelamatkanmu, menyelamatkan Fairy Tail, dan menyelamatkan semuanya.**_

"Gomen, Levy-chan. Tapi, ini keputusanku sendiri. Ini demi kebaikan semuanya. Sayonara… Levy-chan," dan Lucy pun berbalik membelakangi gadis berambut biru itu dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pria berambut hitam yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

Tapi belum satu langkah dia berjalan lagi-lagi Lucy terhenti ketika sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dan membawa tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukan hangat orang tersebut. Lucy tidak perlu membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang mendekapnya itu.

"Natsu…"

"Kau pikir mau kemana kau, Luce," terdengar suara parau pemuda itu.

"…"

"…"

"…Lepaskan… Natsu," pintanya sambil menahan air matanya yang lagi-lagi ingin keluar membasahi matanya.

"Tidak akan," balasnya tegas dan makin memperkuat pelukannya pada gadis pirang itu, seakan takut bila dilepaskan sedikit saja maka gadis dalam pelukannya ini akan hilang untuk selamanya.

"Kumohon… Natsu… Untuk saat ini saja kumohon dengarkan aku…" pintanya lagi sambil memegang kedua tangan kekar Natsu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak, Luce. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, walau dunia taruhannya," dan Natsu pun membalikkan badan Lucy dan langsung menutup mulut gadis itu dengan mulutnya.

Mata Lucy membulat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Fire Dragon Slayer satu ini. Tapi, terkejutannya hanya sebentar dan Lucy pun membalas ciuman itu dengan menutup kedua matanya.

Tak lama kemudian Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap kedua mata coklat nan indah milik gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, Lucy memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi kedua tangan Natsu mencegahnya.

"Lucy, tatap mataku," perintahnya. Lucy pun hanya bisa mengikuti kata-kata mage yang satu ini.

Lucy menatap kedua bola mata onyx milik pria ini. Saat Natsu dan lainnya terbaring lemah tak berdaya tadi, dirinya merasa sudah tak ada lagi harapan baginya. Dan sekarang, Natsu berada disisinya dan bersamanya. Tapi, apa Natsu bisa menyelamatkan dia, bahkan menyelamatkan mereka semua?

"Natsu… Biarkan aku pergi… Jika itu demi menyelamatkan kita semua, maka aku pun akan melakukannya. Kumohon Natsu… aku-"

"Jeez, Luce kau memang aneh deh! Apanya yang demi menyelamatkan dunia, hah?! Walaupun iya, tapi bagiku tidak. Karena bagiku, dunia tanpa dirimu hanyalah dunia kosong, Luce," jelasnya dengan grins khasnya yang menunjukkan gigi taringnya.

Tiba-tiba Natsu terpental kebelakang, menjauhi Lucy. Saat Lucy menghadap kebelakangnya, dia melihat Zeref dengan satu tanganya mengarah ke arah Natsu terlempar tadi. Sepertinya hal tadi adalah perbuatan mage yang satu ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menggunakan kekerasan untuk membuatmu memilih. Tapi, sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain selain memintamu dengan paksa," dan tiba-tiba yang dilihat Lucy hanya kegelapan tanpa dasar dan dia pun jatuh pingsan.

"LUCY!"

Zeref melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Seirei Madoshi yang pingsan tadi. Dia pun mengangkat tubuh gadis itu, bridal style.

"KAU! APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUCY?!" geram Natsu mencoba untuk bangun. Namun tak bisa karena sepertinya Zeref menahannya dengan sihir kegelapannya.

Tiba-tiba 12 kunci emas milik Lucy bercahaya. Ya, sewaktu Arcadios menjalankan rencana Eclipse-nya dia menambahkan 2 kunci emas milik Yukino pada 10 kunci emas milik Lucy. Sehingga sekarang Lucy memiliki 12 kunci Zodiak tersebut.

Dari belakang Zeref sebuah pusaran hitam terbuka seperti pintu yang akan membawa siapapun yang masuk kedalamnya menuju ke tempat yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

"A-apa itu?"

"Itu adalah pintu yang terbuka ketika ke-12 Kunci Zodiak berkumpul menjadi satu. Tapi ini bukanlah pintu sembarangan, tapi ini merupakan 'pintu' yang dapat mengubah nasib dunia," jelas Zeref. Zeref lalu berbalik ke arah 'pintu' tersebut dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya , bersama dengan gadis dalam pelukannya itu.

"M-matte! Mau kau bawa kemana Lucy?!"

"Walau gadis ini terlihat lemah, tapi justru dialah yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan berbahaya. Karena itu, aku tak bisa membiarkan gadis ini tetap tinggal di dunia ini."

"Nani?"

"Sayonara… Natsu…"

Dan Zeref pun bersama dengan Lucy masuk ke dalam 'pintu' tersebut dan hilang dalam kegelapan.

"Ti… dak…LUUUUCCCYYYYYY!"

* * *

Fuhh… Selesai juga akhirnya. Jujur saja waktu ngetik bagian terakhirnya waktu siang hari. Dan waktu itu cuacanya PANAS BANGET! Kadang saya pikir 'pengen jadi kayak Natsu'.

Ngomong soal Fairy Tail, saat ini saya sangat penasaran sama Movie-nya! For Mavis sake, saya pengen banget nonton! Mana disitu ada NaLu-nya lagi, malah bikin penasaran abis! Katanya sih butuh 6-8 bulan baru kita bisa dapat sub-nya. Tapi… ya… terpaksa nunggu deh DX

Akhir kata, mohon review-nya. Biar cuma pendek-pendek tapi setiap review sangat saya hargai. Karena terkadang ada yang baca fic tapi nggak di-review. Kasihan author-nya yang sudah susah payah bikin tapi nggak ada yang tanggapi.

Dan gomenasai bila ada salah kata. Arigatou minna ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 She's Back Or

Moshi-moshi minna-san...

Sebenarnya fic ini rencananya cuma one-shot. Tapi karena banyak yang minta dilanjutkan, maka dengan senang hati saya pun melanjutkannya.

Hontou ni arigatou buat semua yang udah baca lalu di-review. Nggak nyangka bisa dapat review sebanyak ini. Hehehe...

Sekarang selamat membaca ^^

* * *

**~oOo~**

Sayonara, Natsu

Chapter 2 : She's Back. Or...

Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro

**~oOo~**

* * *

Hitam. Gelap. Hanya sebuah kegelapan tanpa akhirlah yang dilihat oleh kedua bola mata onixnya itu.

_**Natsu...**_

Tiba-tiba pria berambut pink itu mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu dikenalnya.

Suara yang begitu lembut.

Suara yang begitu membuatnya merasa rindu.

Suara yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang sangat dikenalnya dan sangat disayanginya.

Lucy...

Bagai sebuah isyarat, tiba-tiba dihadapannya muncul sesosok orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya tidak terikat seperti biasanya dan dibiarkan tergerai mengikut hembusan angin. Dan mata coklatnya itu masih tetap bersinar dengan indahnya.

"L-Lu...cy... Ka-kau Lucy kan?! Ne, ini dimana? Kau b-baik saja kan, Luce?" namun ucapan Natsu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh gadis itu.

"Lucy... kenapa..."

Tiba-tiba Lucy mengangkat kedua lengannya, seolang mengisyaratkan Natsu untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya, masih dengan senyum manisnya yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Natsu pun secara insting mencoba untuk meraih kedua tangan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Dia tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang sangat disayanginya. Sudah cukup dia merasakan kesedihan sewaktu Igneel menghilang dan kini pada akhirnya dia menemukan ayahnya itu dan dia harus membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tapi, semakin dia mengejarnya, Lucy malahan semakin menjauh darinya. Tak mau ketinggalan, Natsu kini berlari dan terus berlari, mencoba untuk mengejar gadis itu yang semakin menjauh dari dirinya.

"M-matte (tunggu) Lucy! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Lucy!" teriaknya berharap agar gadis itu dapat mendengar suaranya.

Namun, semua itu seakan hanya angin lewat bagi Lucy. Dia makin jauh dan menjauh, hingga sosoknya mulai menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

_**Arigatou Natsu. Sayonara...**_

"LUUUUUUCCYYYYYY!" dan terakhir yang Natsu lihat hanyalah cahaya putih yang begitu terang dan menyilaukan.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"LUCY!" teriak Natsu yang terbangun dari mimpinya barusan.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyadari keadaan disekitarnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat seolah ingin meraih sesuatu. Dan akhirnya dia sadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Mimpi..."

Natsu mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya yang satu lagi ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tangan kirinya itu.

Disebelah kirinya seorang anak berambut biru panjang tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya. Dan disamping anak itu seekor kucing (a.k.a Exceed) putih ikut terlelap.

Sementara disamping kanannya partner setianya yang berwarna biru masih tertidur pulas. Sepertinya mereka bertiga tidak merasa terganggu oleh teriakannya barusan.

Natsu lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan melihat tubuhnya yang penuh dengan perban. Tidak lupa di kepalanya pula sebuah perban meilit rapi untuk menutupi luka apapun yang ada di balik perban itu.

"Natsu-san."

Natsu menoleh ke arah anak perempuan itu ketika dia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Matanya terlihat berkantung. Sepertinya dia kurang tidur karena merawat lukanya ini.

"Hey, Wendy. Gomen kalau aku membangunkanmu. Kau pasti masih capek," ucap Natsu sambil mengusap kepala gadis yang dipanggilnya Wendy itu.

"Mm-mm... tidak kok. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Natsu-san, apa masih ada yang sakit?" tanyannya dengan wajah cemas.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu membuat kedua Dragon Slayer itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu ruang perawatan guild mereka.

"Silahkan masuk," balas Wendy.

Lalu masuklah beberapa anggota Fairy Tail yang tidak asing lagi. Ada Erza, Gray, Mira, Gajeel, dan Levy. Namun, diwajah mereka tidak tampak wajah ceria mereka seperti biasanya. Seakan ada yang kurang dari diri mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata, Natsu," sapa Mira pada Fire Dragon Slayer itu.

"Begitulah. Ne, berapa hari aku pingsan?"

"Sekitar... 3 hari...mungkin..." jawab Erza seadanya.

Saat Natsu memandangi nakamanya itu satu per satu, dilihatnya wajah Levy-lah yang paling sedih diantara mereka. Sedari tadi wajah tertunduk dan Natsu bisa melihat setitik air mata masih tersisa di wajah gadis berambut biru itu.

"Aku... apa yang..." dan seakan sebuah film yang diputar kembali, pikiran Natsu pun mengingat kembali akan kejadianya yang terjadi 3 hari yang lalu.

Hari yang begitu indah berubah menjadi suatu bencana.

Merkurius roboh. Crocus hancur lebur. Magnolia terbakar. Naga-naga menghancurkan kerajaan Fiore tersebut tanpa sisa. Tapi yang paling diingat oleh Natsu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

Zeref.

Mengingat namanya membuat Dragon Slayer itu langsung berdiri dari kasurnya, tak perduli dengan lukanya dan partnernya yang jatuh karena terkejut.

"Lucy dimana?!" tanyanya geram. Alis matanya bertaut dengan kuatnya.

"Mira, bawa Wendy, Charle, dan Happy keluar dari sini," perintah Erza yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh gadis Take-Over itu. Kini diruangan itu tinggallah Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel dan Levy.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, DIMANA LUCY BERADA?!"

"Tenanglah sedikit, Natsu. Lucy-" ucapan Gray langsung terpotong ketika melihat Natsu yang meluncur ke arah dirinya dengan kedua tangannya diselimuti api.

Mau tidak mau pun Gray mengikuti 'permainan' Natsu dan menghindari serangan sang Dragon Slayer. Gray dan dibantu oleh Gajeel pun mencoba untuk menghentikan pria ini sebelum guild kecil mereka ini hancur ditangan mage berambut pink ini.

Tidak butuh lama bagi mereka berdua untuk menghentikan Natsu dan menjatuhkannya di lantai. Gray menahan kepala dan tangan Natsu sementara Gajeel menahan kakinya.

"LEPASKAN! AKU HANYA INGIN MENEMUI LUCY!"

"BAKA! Tak perlu kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, NATSU!" teriak Erza dengan wajah tertunduk, poni rambut merahnya menghalangi nakama-nya untuk melihat wajahnya.

"APANYA YANG MEMBOHONGI! LUCY ADA DI SINI KAN! LUCY-"

"SUDAH CUKUP, HENTIKAN, NATSUUUU!" kali ini semua wajah beralih ke arah gadis berambut biru yang sedari tadi diam.

Levy menatap Natsu. Wajahnya penuh luka, terutama di dahi dan pipi kanannya. Matanya pun telah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Semua yang ada diruangan itu pun terdiam, termasuk Natsu.

"Sudah cukup... Natsu... Lu-chan sudah..." gadis itu tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi dan dia pun mulai menagis. Mendengar nama gadis pirang itu, ingatan Natsu kembali ke waktu itu.

.

.

.

_7 Juli x791_

_Naga-naga bermunculan._

_Istana yang roboh._

_Kota yang hancur._

_Teriakan orang yang berlarian ketakutan._

_Dirinya, Gajeel, dan Wendy yang __**terpaksa**__ membunuh 'orang tua' mereka._

_Nakama-nya yang terluka._

_Dan terakhir, Zeref yang datang membawa Lucy pergi untuk selamanya..._

_._

_._

_._

Mengingat itu semua, Natsu berhenti memberontak. Merasa pria itu tak akan memberontak lagi, Gray dan Gajeel pun melepaskannya. Keempat nakama-nya itu lalu meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di ruangan, masih tergeletak di lantai.

Kini, kepala Natsu terasa kosong. Bukan hanya kepala tapi hatinya. Seperti ada satu bagian yang telah diambil dari dirinya oleh seseorang. Dan bagian itu adalah Lucy yang telah menghilang bersama dengan Zeref.

Hilang.

Hilang sudah semua orang yang sangat berharga dalam dirinya.

Pertama, dia harus kehilangan Igneel.

Kedua, setelah dia bertemu kembali dengan 'ayah'nya itu, dia dipaksa untuk membunuh Naga Api itu.

Dan sekarang...

Ketiga...

.

.

.

Dia kehilangan Lucy Heartfillia, gadis yang sangat dicintainya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di Hargeon.

Natsu merasa hidupnya kini begitu hampa. Dia tidak bisa menolong nakama-nya bahkan dia tidak bisa melindungi Lucy padahal dirinya begitu dekat dengan gadis itu.

_**Untuk apa aku belajar menjadi Fire Dragon Slayer?**_

_**Untuk apa aku memiliki kekuatan ini?**_

_**Untuk apa aku memperoleh semua kekuatan ini jika aku tidak bisa menolong Lucy yang ada di depan mataku waktu itu?!**_

Natsu mengulang dan mengulang kembali kata-kata tersebut dalam kepalanya. Rasa penyesalan dan bersalah seakan menghantuinya setiap kali dirinya mengingat kembali akan hari itu.

"Ugh... Lucy..."

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Sementara itu di Guild Hall...

Semua yang ada di situ terdiam, tidak seorang pun mampu mengucap sepatah kata pun untuk memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti guild yang terkenal akan keributannya ini.

Happy, partner setia Natsu hanya bisa sesekali menatap pintu ruang perawatan yang berada di lantai dua itu tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi dia ingin menemani Natsu tapi dia tahu kalau saat ini Natsu butuh waktu sendiri agar bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Levy, sama seperti Natsu, selalu merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menolong sahabatnya itu. Padahal dirinya juga ada di sana tapi dia terlalu takut hingga tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Tak hanya Happy dan Levy yang merasa tak berdaya, melainkan seluruh keluarga Fairy Tail pun merasa hal demikian. Mereka merutuki diri mereka yang tak dapat menolong nakama-nya sendiri. Yah... apa boleh buat. Lawan mereka adalah Zeref sendiri, seorang mage yang terkenal akan kekuatannya yang melegenda.

Keheningan mereka tiba-tiba saja pecah ketika pintu guild mereka terbuka dan menampakkan dua sosok orang, dimana yang satunya mereka kenali sebagai Jellal (masih menyamar sebagai Mystogan) dan seorang lagi menggunakan jubah yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Jellal? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Erza.

"Apa Natsu ada?" tanya balik Jellal.

"Dia ada di ruang perawatan. Memangnya kenapa?" kali ini Mira yang bertanya.

Mereka semua melihat ketika orang yang dibawa Jellal tadi membisikkan sesuatu pada pria berambut biru itu. Tak lama terlihat Jellal yang menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengiyakan apa yang dibisikkan orang tersebut tadi.

"Orang ini ingin berbicara dengan Natsu, tapi hanya berdua dan tak ada orang lain selain mereka," jelas Jellal kepada Fairy Tail.

"Memang ada urusan apa orang itu dengan Natsu?" ujar Gray.

"Entahlah. Tapi, aku jamin kalian bisa mempercayai orang ini. Percayalah," ucap Jellal berusaha meyakinkan.

Para anggota Fairy Tail saling bertatapan. Saat ini Master Makarov sedang keluar untuk bertemu dengan Magic Council dan beberapa master dari guild lainnya. Jadi saat ini yang memiliki hak untuk memutuskan hal tersebut hanyalah Macao yang merupakan mantan master ke empat.

"Bagaimana, Macao?" tanya Erza pada mantan master tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kami percaya padamu, Jellal. Tapi, boleh kami melihat wajah dibalik jubah itu?"

Jellal sesaat menoleh ke arah orang disampingnya itu lalu kembali menghadap Macao.

"Gomenasai, tapi karena satu dan lain hal dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi, tenang saja, aku berani menjamin dia tidak berbahaya. Percayakan saja padaku."

Macao hanya menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Siapa yang bisa mengantarkan tamu kita kepada Natsu?"

"Aku saja," seekor kucing biru bersayap langsung menanggapi permintaan sang masterk ke empat.

Orang berjubah itu pun langsung mengikuti kucing biru itu menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, menuju ke arah ruang perawatan. Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu mereka berhenti sejenak.

Orang itu sesaat memandangi Happy dan mengelus kepalanya. Happy yang melihat kulit tangannya yang putih mulus langsung mengindikasikan orang tersebut adalah wanita.

Wanita itu tersenyum memandangi kucing lucu itu. Seakan ada perasaan nostalgia yang muncul saat dia menyentuh bulu halus milik Exceed itu. Sebelum dia masuk dalam ruangan itu, dia berkata:

"Arigatou, Happy," wanita itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya lalu masuk ke ruangan itu.

Saat mendengar suara wanita itu, Happy hanya bisa terdiam mematung. Suara itu seakan tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Walau dia bukan seorang Dragon Slayer yang memiliki pendengaran tajam, namun Happy yakin telinganya masih normal.

Dan pemiliki suara tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara milik...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**NATSU POV**

Aku masih diam sambil duduk di pinggiran kasur yang kutempati selama 3 hari sewaktu koma. Mataku hanya menatap kosong ke lantai, seakan lantai itu merupakan hal yang paling menarik.

CKLEK

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Namun diriku terlalu malas untuk menatap wajah orang itu. Otakku hanya menganggap orang yang masuk itu mungkin salah seorang nakama-ku.

Tapi, saat hidungku menangkap bau orang tersebut, mataku langsung membesar. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Otakku terasa kosong. Di dunia ini hanya satu orang yang dia tahu memiliki bau ini.

Bau vanilla yang bercampur dengan tinta karena hobinya menulis novel. Aku pun berdiri dan membalikkan badanku dan mendapati seseorang dengan menggunakan jubah yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak berubah ya... Natsu..." ucap wanita itu.

Mendengar suaranya itu aku pun semakin terkejut. Suara yang begitu kurindukan, suara yang sering meneriaki diriku saat aku berbuat konyol, suara yang begitu lembut yang menyamai seorang malaikat (_heh, bahkan aku merasa suaranya jauh lebih indah dibanding malaikat_).

Dia lalu membuka jubahnya dan menampakkan padaku wajahnya yang kurindukan itu. Mata coklatnya masih sama tapi rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai bebas tanpa terikat seutas tali pun.

Setelah aku melihat wajahnya itu aku langsung berlari kearah gadis itu dan memeluknya seerat mungkin. Gadis itu tampaknya sedikit terkejut tapi tetap diam dan membalas pelukanku.

"Syukurlah kau kembali, Lucy," air mata bahagia pun tak tertahankan lagi keluar dari mataku.

Aku sedikit melonggarkan pelukanku agar dapat memandangi wajah cantiknya itu. Tangan kecilnya menghapus air mata yang sempat membasahi pipiku. Aku meraih tangan kirinya itu dengan tangan kananku.

Dingin.

Itulah kesan pertama yang kurasa saat menggenggam tangannya. Saat kuperhatikan baik-baik wajahnya, Lucy tampaknya sedikit berubah. Tampak seperti lebih dewasa dari Lucy yang kukenal. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku melumat bibir dingin Lucy dengan bibirku. Awalnya dia terlihat ragu-ragu namun akhirnya membalas ciumanku. Entah bagaimana melalui ciuman ini aku bisa merasakan perasaan rindu yang begitu kuat yang berasal dari gadis ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku melepaskan ciuman kami. Wajah cantiknya kini dihiasi dengan semburat merah yang melekat di pipinya. Tapi dari raut wajahnya aku tahu kalau itu bukanlah raut wajah gembira.

"Kau kenapa, Luce?"

Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di setiap sisi pipiku. Kulihat matanya seakan menahan air mata yang sedang memberontak untuk keluar, tapi dia berusah menahannya agar tak terlihat olehku.

"Natsu... aku..."

"..."

"... aku sebenarnya... bukanlah Lucy yang kau kenal..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart** : thanks buat reviewnya.

**Ai2 Lucky** : ini udah ada kelanjutannya.

**Hikaru Dragneel** : makasih udah review.

**Ren** : ini chapter duanya.

**Wijnark11** : gomen, chapter kali ini Mavis nggak ada. Mungkin chapter depan tapi belum yakin.

**Nisa heartfilia** : ini sudah dilanjutin kok. Seirei Madoshi itu artinya Stellar Mage atau Penyihir Roh.

**Ayren Christy Caddi** : ini sudah dibuat lanjutannya.

**Fathiyah** : Natsu OOC ya? Nih udah di apdet.

**Adellecia Evans** : makasih udah di review. Ini dah apdet secepat saya bisa. Moba Writter blocknya cepet hilang.

**Bjtatihowo **: emang sengaja dibuat ngegantung endingnya.

**Sadsa** : kayaknya nggak akan ada adegan pertarungan. Soalnya nggak jago bikin gituan.

**Hafiza uzumaki **: makasih dah review.

**Azhelic** : penasaran? Nih udah ada apdetnya.

**Edogawa Luffy** : ini nggak ada di canon kok, cuma fic saya saja. Moga aja endingnya Natsu dan Lucy nikah kaya Haru dan Elie.

* * *

Huwaaa... kok jadi begini endingnya sih! #pundung di pojokan

Padahal maunya chapter 2 udah tamat, tapi lagi-lagi buat cerita berseri lagi.

Sekali lagi, hontou ni arigatou untuk review-review yang hebat dari para readers sekalian di chapter sebelumnya. Dan untuk chapter ini saya mohon reviewnya demi masa depan (?) fic ini.

Akhir kata, arigatou udah membaca fic ini dan mohon review-nya #bungkuk


	3. Chapter 3 The Second and The Last Chance

Chapter 3 update!

Happy reading minna-san~

* * *

**~oOo~**

Sayonara, Natsu

Chapter 3 : The Second and The Last Chance

Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Previous Chapter :**

"_Kau kenapa, Luce?"_

"_Natsu... aku..."_

"_..."_

"_... aku sebenarnya... bukanlah Lucy yang kau kenal..."_

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

NORMAL POV

Mata Natsu membulat hebat. Apa maksudnya gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah Lucy yang dia kenal? Pernyataan itu terus berputar berulang kali dalam kepalanya.

_**A-apa maksudnya ini? D-dia ini Lucy kan? Lucy Heartfilia yang kuajak bergabung dengan Fairy Tail itu kan? Memang baunya sama dengan Lucy, tapi entah mengapa sihirnya sedikit terasa berbeda**_**, **batin Natsu.

Mulut Natsu sesekali terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Dia mencoba merangkai kata untuk membalas pernyataan gadis ini. Tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari mulut sang Fire Dragon Slayer ini.

Lucy mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan hangat Natsu. Kepalanya tertunduk seolah merasa tanah yang dipijaknya itu lebih menarik dibandingkan hal yang lain.

"Lucy... kau... a-apa maksudmu tadi?"

Lucy menatap Natsu. Kini terukir senyuman kecil di wajah manisnya. Dia tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Mungkin kata-kataku tadi sulit untuk dimengerti oleh otak kecilmu itu ya, Natsu."

"A-apa?! E-enak saja! Justru kata-katamu itu sangat aneh, Luce. Jeez... kau memang aneh deh," kesal Natsu.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa kecil. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak saling mengejek seperti ini. Lucy yang selalu berkomentar soal otak Natsu yang suka telat dan Natsu yang sering menyebut Lucy aneh.

Tak lama suasana nostalgia itu bertahan sebab lagi-lagi keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Wajah keduanya berubah serius, tapi wajah Lucy-lah yang paling menunjukkan keseriusan yang tak pernah Natsu lihat sebelumnya dari partnernya ini.

"Ne, Natsu. Apa aku begitu miripnya dengan Lucy yang kau kenal?"

Natsu tertegun mendengar penuturan gadis di depannya ini**. **_**Apa maksudnya itu? Dia berkata demikian seakan dirinya bukanlah Lucy**_**,** pikir Natsu yang makin kebingungan.

"Tentu saja. Kau ini Lucy kan?! Berhentilah membuatku bingung Luce."

"Baiklah, sekali lagi aku bukanlah Lucy Heartfilia."

"..."

"Tapi, aku sebenarnya adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Putri dari Lucy Heartfilia."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat mata Natsu membulat sempurna. Gadis ini, gadis dihadapannya ini adalah anak dari Lucy? Hati Natsu terasa sakit, entah karena kenapa dia pun tidak mengerti.

"T-tunggu... ka-kau anak L-Lucy?! Tapi, Lucy..."

"Tentu saja aku bukan dari dunia ini. Aku datang dari masa depan sekitar 20 tahun dari x791," jelasnya.

Lalu satu pertanyaan terlintas dipikirannya. Jika Lucy adalah ibunya lalu siapa ayahnya? Memang bau Lucy yang begitu kuat menempel pada gadis ini, tapi selain Lucy ada bau lain yang sepertinya dia kenal. Tapi satu hal yang pasti bahwa, bau itu...

... Bukanlah bau dirinya. Dan Natsu menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya bukan ayah dari anak ini.

_**Hah? Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku sediha ketika merasa anak ini bukan anakku dan Lucy?! Khe, memang kuakui kalau aku ingin sekali bisa memiliki keluarga dengan Lucy karena aku mencintainya. Tapi bau ini sedikit menggangguku. Perasaan apa ini?**_Batin Natsu.

"Kalau Lucy adalah ibumu lalu siapa ayahmu?" entah kenapa Natsu begitu penasaran dengan ayah dari gadis ini.

Padahal di sisi lain, dirinya masih menganggap wanita dihadapannya ini adalah Lucy partnernya. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa membiarkan bau yang sedari tadi menganggu pikirannya itu.

Pada saat Natsu menyebut kata 'ayah' wajah gadis itu terlihat murung. Dia memalingkan wajahnya agar Natsu tidak melihat wajah sedih dirinya. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan pada ibunya bahwa dia tidak akan menagis lagi, terutama dihadapan pria ini.

"Itu... tak bisa kubilang. Okaa-san menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan soal otou-san. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa bilang. Gomenasai," ucapnya tanpa menatap Natsu.

"Tapi, kenapa kau begitu mirip dengan Lucy. Ah tidak... tapi kenapa kau tampakmu sama seperti Lucy?"

"Itu semua karena otou-san. Dia menggunakan sihirnya saat aku lahir agar supaya aku tumbuh dengan wajah, suara, sifat, dan segalanya seperti okaa-san," ujarnya.

Rasanya Natsu makin penasaran dengan ayah dari _Lucy_ ini. Dia bertanya, bertanya, dan bertanya lagi siapa ayahnya tapi gadis ini tetap tidak mau memberitahukannya.

Dan saat terakhir kali dia bertanya, Natsu melihat tubuh gadis itu bergetar dan suara tangisan kecil mulai terdengar. Penciumannya yang tajam menangkap bau seperti garam yang keluar dari wanita ini.

"W-woy... ja-jangan menangis. Ok ok, gomen kalau aku terlalu memaksamu. Jadi..."

Namun usaha Natsu sia-sia karena gadis itu mulai menangis. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkannya dari hadapan pria ini.

Melihat itu Natsu makin kebingungan untuk menenangkan anak dari partnernya ini. Dia pun hanya mengikuti instingnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu. Dia membelai pelan rambut pirang anak itu berharap dapat menenangkannya. Perlahan tangisannya mulai mereda dan tubuhnya mulai tenang.

"O-okaa-san selalu menceritakan soal petualangannya bersama team Natsu. Dimana okaa-san selalu hanya dibayar setengah gara-gara team-nya sering menghancurkan kota saat bekerja," Natsu tertawa kecil.

"Tapi okaa-san paling sering menceritakan soal Natsu-san dan Happy-san. Katanya Natsu-san sering masuk ke apartemen okaa-san melalui jendela."

"Haha... Kasur Lucy sangat empuk makanya aku suka ke sana untuk tidur dikasurnya," tutur Natsu masih memeluk gadis itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya _Lucy_ dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Natsu tanpa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Natsu.

"Ya begitulah. Dan akhirnya Lucy selalu saja menendangku keluar dan menyuruhku untuk masuk keluar lewat pintu. Padahal lewat jendela lebih cepat menurutku," ucap Natsu balas menatap _Lucy_.

_Lucy_ kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Natsu sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia pun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tahu, Natsu-san..."

"Hmm... apa?"

"Setiap okaa-san menyebut nama Natsu-san, okaa-san selalu tersenyum. Terkadang aku melihat wajah okaa-san memerah saat mengingat namanya. Aku tak pernah melihat wajah okaa-san yang seperti itu," tuturnya.

"Lalu satu hari okaa-san mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai pria itu. Tapi sebuah takdir mengubah hidupnya menjadi seperti ini," wajah _Lucy_ kembali murung.

"Kau tahu... aku juga sangat mencintai ibumu bahkan rela mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi dia. Tapi gara-gara orang itu, sekarang ini aku kehilangan Lucy," cerita Natsu dengan wajah yang penuh kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Orang itu maksudnya... Zeref?"

"Lucy yang menceritakannya ya?"

"Ya..."

Keduanya kembali tenggelam kedalam keheningan yang panjang. Awalnya Natsu heran mengapa tak ada yang masuk ke ruangan perawatan ini sejak anak Lucy ini masuk. Tapi sekarang dia tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba _Lucy_ melepaskan diri dari Natsu dan mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang. Dia menatap serius pada Natsu.

"Natsu-san, apa kau begitu mencintai okaa-san?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya mantap.

"Apa kau ingin okaa-san... Lucy Heartfilia kembali ke sisimu?" pertanyaan kali ini menarik perhatian Natsu.

"Kembali? Maksudmu..."

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya mengembalikan Lucy Heartfilia ke dunia ini."

Lagi-lagi mata onyx-nya membulat sempurna. Hatinya berdegup kencang mendengar penuturan gadis ini. Dia merasa senang karena ada secercah harapan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Lucy lagi. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Tapi aku hanya bisa melakukan hal ini sekali saja dan bila terjadi kesalahan kita tak bisa mengulangnya kembali," kata gadis itu.

Perasaan ingin bertemu kembali dengan orang dicintainya yang begitu kuat mendorong pikiran Natsu untuk melakukan apa saja demi meraih kembali apa yang sempat hilang dari dirinya.

"Baiklah, katakan bagaimana caranya, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau katakan asalkan Lucy bisa kembali."

_Lucy_ tersenyum mendengar sebuah jawaban yang begitu mantap dan tak ragu-ragu datang dari orang yang sangat mencintai okaa-san-nya. Tiba-tiba dibawah kaki mereka muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna keemasan dengan lambang bintang ditengahnya.

"Ini..."

Mata karamelnya tertutup dan raut wajahnya tampak begitu serius. Lalu mata gadis itu pun terbuka dan Natsu terkejut. Karena bola mata karamel indahnya telah berubah menjadi merah pekat dengan cincin hitam disekitar pupilnya dan hanya satu orang yang Natsu tahu yang memiliki warna mata seperti itu.

Zeref.

"Lucy... kau..."

"Namaku Layla dan karena _**mungkin**_ kita tak akan bertemu lagi, akan kuberitahu nama ayahku."

"... Layla jangan-jangan ayahmu..."

.

.

.

"Ya... Zeref. Dia adalah ayahku."

"A-APA?!"

Tiba-tiba angin yang begitu keras menerpa ruangan itu, membuat semua barang yang ada disitu beterbangan dimana-mana. Natsu mencoba melihat keadaan disekitarnya tapi terhalang oleh angin kuat yang menerpa dirinya.

"Natsu-san!"

"..."

"Tolong selamatkan okaa-san," dan setelah berkata demikian Natsu pun menghilang seketika.

Lingkaran sihir yang berada dibawah kakinya kini hilang. Ruangan itu pun kembali tenang walau banyak barang yang berserakan. Namun matanya masih tetap menunjukkan identitas bahwa dirinya adalah keturunan dari penyihir kegelapan yang begitu terkenal akan kekuatannya.

Layla melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu ruang perawatan. Dia membuka pintu itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke lantai dibawahnya. Semua terdiam atau lebih tepatnya tak bergerak.

Ya, karena sihirnya yang barusan tadi waktu di dunia ini pun terhenti dan itu merupakan salah satu efek dari sihir tersebut.

Layla kembali mengenakan jubahnya hingga menutupi wajahnya lalu berjalan ke bawah menuju ke pintu guild. Sesaat dia berhenti dan menatap langit biru dengan wajah penuh kecemasan.

_**Natsu-san, ini adalah kesempatan kedua dan terakhir kalinya bagimu untuk menyelamatkan okaa-san. Jangan ragu sedikitpun, jangan takut sedikitpun. Karena bila kau gagal menolongnya maka lingkaran takdir ini akan terus membelengumu.**_

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Gomenasai minna karena telat banget apdetnya! WB (Writer Block) kembali menyerang saya! Dan kayaknya chapter ini agak buru-buru ya... Gomenasai!

Sebagai permohonan maafnya saya beri sedikit preview buat chapter berikutnya.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Change the Destiny**

"**Kau akan menyesal, Natsu."  
**

**"Aku tak akan pernah menyesal karena menolongmu, Lucy."  
**

"**Sudah cukup, Zeref."**

"**Master Mavis."**

* * *

Yak... Chapter berikutnya saya rencananya mau munculin Mavis karena permintaan **Wijnark11 **waktu nge-review chapter pertamanya.

**Special thanks for all reviewers:**

- Hinagiku Zeelmart

- FebeVocataku

- Terumi Okino

- Tyve-Morta

- fathiyah

- Ren

- edogawa Luffy

- bjtatihowo

Arigatou gozaimasu juga buat yang udah fave dan follow nih fic. Semua itu sangat berarti karena menjadi pendorong bagi saya buat melanjutkan kehidupan (?) fic ini.

Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya minna~

Mata ne ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Change the Destiny

**Previous chapter :**

"Namaku Layla dan karena _**mungkin**_ kita tak akan bertemu lagi, akan kuberitahu nama ayahku."

"Ya... Zeref. Dia adalah ayahku."

"Tolong selamatkan okaa-san," dan setelah berkata demikian Natsu pun menghilang seketika.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Sayonara, Natsu

Chapter 4 : Change the Destiny

Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro

**~oOo~**

* * *

**NATSU POV**

Gelap. Itulah hal pertama yang kusadari. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Seluruh tubuhku pun terasa kaku dan tak dapat kugerakkan. Apa jangan-jangan aku sudah mati?!

Hah! Tidak akan kubiarkan kematian menjemputku sebelum aku menyelamatkan orang kucintai, Lucy.

Kuputar kembali otakku pada kejadian sebelum ini. Aku yang terbaring di ruang perawatan, sempat berkelahi kecil dengan Gray dan Gajeel, lalu tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalinya muncul.

Lucy.

Ah, tidak. Dia bilang kalau namanya Layla dan Lucy adalah ibunya lalu ayahnya...

Zeref.

DEG

Kenapa? Kenapa jantungku terasa begitu sakit ketika nama pria itu kusebut. Padahal sudah berkali-kali aku mengucapkan nama itu. Namun kali ini terasa berbeda.

Mengapa? Jelas saja karena aku cemburu karena dimasa depan nantinya Lucy lebih memilih pria itu dari pada aku.

Tapi tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi. Aku akan menolong Lucy dan mengubah semua itu. Dan pada akhirnya Lucy akan menjadi milikku.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Walau tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan tapi Natsu bisa mendengar suara itu. Suara yang terasa familiar baginya. Suara merdu yang begitu dirindukannya. Tapi dari nada suaranya, tersirat rasa sedih, takut, cemas yang tidak diketahui oleh pemuda satu ini.

"_Natsu..._"

_**Suara itu... Lucy. Dia memanggilku.**_

"_Pilihlah, Seirei Madoushi Lucy Heartfilia. Jika kau memilih ikut denganku maka nakama-mu dan dunia ini akan selamat. Tapi jika menolaknya, aku tak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka__._"

_**Zeref. Beraninya dia mengancam Lucy dengan ancaman murahan seperti itu. Takkan kubiarkan dia merebut Lucy dariku.**_

Setelah Natsu mendengar perkataan Zeref tadi, tubuhnya terasa hangat. Dan samar-samar dia bisa mencium bau Lucy yang bercampur dengan abu dan ... darah.

_**Lucy terluka? Siapa? Siapa yang berani melukainya? Akan kubakar dia sampai tidak tersisa lagi.**_

"_Pilihlah. Nasib dunia bergantung pada pilihanmu, Seirei Madoushi, Lucy Heartfillia."_

Lagi-lagi Natsu mendengar suara Zeref. Dan tak lama setelah itu, kehangatannya yang dirasakannya tadi menghilang dan dirinya terasa dibaringkan di atas tanah.

Natsu mencoba mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya untuk membuka matanya. Untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya.

Tangan itu begitu lembut namun begitu dingin. Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu menekan bibirnya.

Ya... Lucy mencium Natsu.

"Sayonara Natsu," itulah kata terakhir yang dia dengar.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**NATSU POV**

Ciuman tadi hanya berlangsung cepat. Bahkan mungkin tak sampai 1 detik bagiku. Tapi itu sangat berarti bagiku.

Perlahan aku mendengar suara langkah kaki Lucy yang menjauhiku dan suara Levy yang meneriaki nama sahabatnya itu.

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi rasanya semua ini terlalu sama dengan kejadian 3 hari lalu saat kejadian itu. Dan akupun membuka mataku dan melihat sekitarku.

Tanah yang berlubang. Asap yang mengepul di udara. Bangunan yang hancur. Dan tubuh nakama-ku yang tergeletak di tanah. Pemandangan ini begitu sama dengan waktu itu, 7 Juli x791. Aku kembali ke masa 3 hari yang lalu!

Mata onyxku langsung mencari sosok gadis yang menciumku tadi. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya yang sedang menatap seorang pria menjadi sumber dari semua kekacauan ini.

Zeref.

Kulihat Lucy yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah lelaki itu. Dan tak buang-buang waktu lagi, aku pun langsung bangkit berdiri dan dalam sekejap tubuh gadis pirang itu telah berada dalam dekapanku.

"Natsu..."

"Kau pikir mau kemana kau, Luce," ucapku.

Kami terdiam sejenak. Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun aku bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang setengah mati menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar.

"Lepaskan... Natsu..." pintanya.

"Tidak akan," balasku tegas dan makin mempererat pelukanku padanya, seakan takut bila kulepaskan sedikit saja maka dia akan menghilang lagi dari hadapanku.

"Kumohon... Natsu. Untuk saat ini saja kumohon dengarkan aku..." pintanya lagi sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. Tapi percuma saja karena kekuatanku lebih besar darinya.

"Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak, Luce. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, walau dunia taruhannya," dan akupun membalikkan badannya dengan paksa dan menutup mulut gadis itu dengan mulutku.

Awalnya dia terkejut namun hal itu hanya bertahan sebentar dan aku mulai merasa Lucy membalas ciumanku ini.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami dan menatap kedua bola mata karamelnya yang masih digenangi cairan bening itu. Lucy mencoba memalingkan wajahnya tapi aku menahannya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Lucy, tatap mataku," perintahku dan dia pun mengikutinya.

"Natsu... Biarkan aku pergi... Jika itu demi menyelematkan kita semua, maka aku rela melakukannya. Kumohon Natsu, aku-"

"Jeez, Luce kau memang aneh! Apanya yang demi menyelamatkan dunia, hah?! Walaupun iya, tapi bagiku tidak. Karena bagiku, dunia tanpa dirimu hanyalah dunia kosong, Luce."

Setelah berkata demikian, aku pun ingat bahwa setelah aku mencium Lucy maka Zeref akan mencoba menyerangku. Dan benar saja, saat kuarahkan pandanganku ke belakang Lucy, kulihat lelaki berambut hitam itu tengah bersiap untuk menyerangku.

Mengikuti instingku aku pun melompat menjauh dari jarak serangnya. Tentu saja dengan Lucy yang ada dalam dekapanku.

Untung saja aku melompat tepat waktu, kalau tidak pastilah kejadian 3 hari lalu akan terulang lagi.

"Hehe... Aku tak akan termakan serangan tadi untuk kedua kalinya," ujarku dengan tatapan mengejek pada Zeref. Tampaknya wajah pria itu makin kesal.

"Natsu turunkan aku! Hey, Natsu!" Lucy terus menerus meronta untuk diturunkan. Mau tak mau pun aku mengiyakan keinginannya itu, tapi tangan kananku tetap melingkar dipinggangnya menahannya agar dirinya tak kabur dariku.

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku pada pria berbahaya yang berada dihadapanku. Mata kami saling bertemu, merah dan onyx. Ingatanku kembali pada 7 tahun lalu, disaat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan pria ini.

Saat itu pria ini datang entah dari dunia mana lalu tiba-tiba mengacaukan ujian mereka. Bahkan yang lebih aneh lagi, saat dia melihat diriku, dia langsung menangis dan berkata bahwa dia mencariku.

Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa dia mengenalku tapi aku tak mengenalnya? Terlebih lagi, kenapa dia ingin aku untuk membunuhnya? Dan terlebih lagi, mengapa dia mengincar Lucy?

"Kau... Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dingin. Mata kami masih saling bertaut.

"Jelas saja ini urusanku! 7 tahun lalu kau bilang kau ingin kubunuh tapi sekarang kenapa kau melibatkan Lucy dalam hal ini?!" aku sedikit mempererat pelukanku pada Lucy.

"Awalnya memang aku ingin kau menghentikanku dengan membunuhku. Tapi saat aku menyadari keberadaan gadis itu rencanaku berubah."

"Rencana?! RENCANA UNTUK MEMBUNUH LUCY MAKSUDMU?!" teriakku geram.

Rasanya ingin kuhajar dan kubakar dia sampai menjadi debu saja. Tapi sepasang tangan yang jauh lebih kecil dari tanganku melingkar dipinggangku menahan diriku.

"H-hentikan, Natsu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lucy?! Orang itu berniat membunuhmu! Lepaskan aku!"

"K-kumohon... Natsu..." tiba-tiba bajuku terasa basah dan aku bisa mencium bau asin yang berasal dari gadis dalam pelukanku. Untuk kesekian kalinya Lucy Heartfillia menangis.

Perlahan pelukannya padaku mengendur dan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah sedihnya. Namun tubuh dan suaranya bergetar, menahan isak tangis yang terus saja keluar dari bibirnya.

Melihat Lucy yang seperti ini hatiku pun terasa hancur. Aku selalu tak tega melihat bersedih seperti ini, apalagi sampai menangis. Ini bukanlah Lucy yang kukenal.

Lucy yang kukenal adalah gadis periang, suka membaca buku (yang kurasa membosankan), sering mengomel soal tak punya pacar, selalu menendangku dan Happy saat kami menyelinap ke apartemennya, sering menjadi Erza no. 2 saat aku dan si Ice Princesses bertengkar, dan Lucy yang kukenal itu adalah gadis yang aneh.

Dan sekarang, dihadapanku, Lucy tidaklah Lucy yang kukenal. Dan semua ini salah siapa? Tentu saja salah lelaki berambut hitam itu.

Aku berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggiku dan Lucy. Aku mengelus rambut pirangnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku.

"Maaf karena aku meneriakimu tadi, Luce. Tapi mengertilah, semua ini kulakukan demimu, demi nakama kita, demi Fairy Tail, dan demi semuanya," ucapku halus berharap perkataanku bisa sedikit menenangkan gadis ini.

"Ta-tapi jika a-aku tidak mengikuti perkataannya, dunia a-akan..."

"Jeez, Luce. Apa kau sebegitu percayanya pada dia bahwa bila kau ikuti perkataannya maka dunia akan selamat? Begitu?"

"..."

"Dengar Lucy," kedua tanganku memegang pundaknya lalu kutatap bola mata karamelnya.

"Walau dunia taruhannya aku akan tetap memilihmu, Lucy."

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Walau dunia taruhannya aku akan tetap memilihmu, Lucy."

Perkataan singkat Natsu tadi sukses membuat wajah gadis ini memerah. Jantungnya pun terasa berdetak cepat berkali-kali lipatnya. Dan dari raut wajah dan suaranya itu Lucy tahu bahwa Natsu benar-benar serius dengan perkataanya itu.

"Natsu..."

Kesenangan dan kedamaian mereka tak berlangsung lama saat Natsu melihat sebuah bola hitam raksasa yang penuh dengan kekuatan sihir kegelapan meluncur ke arah mereka. Natsu yang terlambat menyadarinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menutup kedua matanya dan memeluk Lucy.

Kedua mage muda Fairy Tail itu menutup kedua mata mereka sambil menunggu rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan bila mereka terkena serangan tadi. Namun, rasa sakit itu tak muncul-muncul juga.

Saat mereka kembali membuka mata mereka, mereka terkejut mendapati sosok seseorang yang tak disangka-sangka muncul dihadapan mereka dan melindungi mereka dari serangan Zeref tadi.

"Master Mavis!"

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Master pertama Fairy Tail itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya, arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Lucy.

Natsu yang pertama berdiri bertanya pada Mavis, "Shodaime*, kenapa anda ada disini?"

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku kemari. Sampai saat ini kalian telah berjuang begitu keras. Sekarang sisanya serahkan saja padaku," sesudah berkata demikian Mavis mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Zeref.

Sementara disisi lainnya, Zeref yang tadinya menunjukkan wajah dinginnya kini terganti dengan wajah yang begitu terkejut.

Mata merah darahnya membulat sempurna, mulut sedikit terbuka, keringat dingin bercucuran, dan detak jantungnya yang berpacu begitu cepatnya. Dia begitu terkejut mendapati sosok wanita kecil ini.

Wanita yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya sejak 400 tahun yang lalu.

"M-Mavis..."

"Sudah cukup, Zeref."

Mavis terus dan terus melangkah menuju ke arah lelaki itu. Hingga tak tersisa lagi jarak antar kedua mage itu.

Wajah serius Mavis tadi kini terganti dengan tatapan lembut. Kedua tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipi pria itu.

"Sudahlah, hentikan semua ini, Zeref. Apa pun yang kau lakukan tak akan bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku telah mati," ujarnya.

Wajah terkejutnya kini terganti dengan wajah yang penuh kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan rasa bersalah. Mata merahnya kini kembali menjadi hitam. Dan kedua pelupuk matanya kini mulai digenangi oleh air mata kesedihan.

"Mavis, apa kau tak mengerti perasaanku? Aku-..."

"Tentu saja aku mengerti."

"..."

"Tapi, bukan begini caranya. Bukan dengan menyakiti nakama-ku, keluargaku, orang-orang tak berdosa, dan bukan dengan mengubah masa lalu, Zeref."

Keduanya terdiam, begitu pula dengan Natsu dan Lucy yang melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dan mendengarkan alur pembicaraan mereka.

Tiba-tiba tangan Mavis yang tadinya diletakkan dipipi Zeref kini dia lingkarkan pada pinggang lelaki itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku melakukan semua ini demi kau, demi semua orang, demi masa depan yang lebih baik."

"..."

"Karena itu aku tidak menyesal telah mengorbankan nyawaku demi nakama-ku dan terutama demi kau, Zeref. Karena aku mencintaimu!" dan ketika kata terakhir tadi sukses membuat mereka semua terkejut.

Terutama Natsu dan Lucy yang tak menyangka bahwa sang Fairy Tactician Mavis Vermillion ternyata mencintai seorang penyihir kegelapan yang mereka anggap begitu berbahaya.

Zeref tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Teman masa kecilnya dan merupakan orang pertama yang berhasil mencuri hatinya 400 tahun lalu ini ternyata juga mencintai dirinya.

Bagi Zeref, hal itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban yang dicarinya selama 400 tahun yang begitu kelam karena ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau sayangi.

Dia pun hanya bisa membalas pelukan itu dan bersama-sama mereka meluapkan perasaan sedih sekaligus bahagia mereka dalam pelukan hangat itu.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Di sisi lain, Natsu sangat terkejut melihat adegan itu sementara Lucy terharu mendengar kisah mereka.

"Jadi, Master Mavis dan pria itu dulu adalah... Teman?!" ucap Natsu tak percaya.

"Yaah... Aku pun terkejut mendengar hal tadi," ucap sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Natsu.

Lucy pun ikut terkejut karena suara itu begitu mirip dengan suaranya. Tapi, Natsu tahu pemilik suara ini adalah tak lain milik gadis yang mengaku putri dari Lucy, Layla.

Natsu dan Lucy berbalik ke belakang mereka dan mendapati gadis yang bagai bayangan cermin dari Lucy tengah menatap ke arah Mavis dan Zeref.

"K-kau..."

"Layla."

Lucy terkejut mendengar Natsu menyebut nama gadis itu dengan Layla.

"Natsu... Dia siapa?" tanya Lucy menatap Natsu.

"Ceritanya agak panjang tapi dia bilang kalau namanya Layla dan dia adalah anakmu dari masa depan," singkat Natsu.

Lucy kembali menatap gadis dihadapannya yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Rasanya seperti memanggil si kembar Gemini.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Layla diselimuti oleh cahaya keemasan dan tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

"Layla!"

"Tenang saja, Natsu. Karena kau berhasil menyelamatkan Lucy maka masa depan pun berubah. Dan begitu pula denganku," ucapnya dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Mavis dan Zeref kini berada di belakang Natsu dan Lucy. Mavis yang melihat Layla pun tersenyum.

"Arigatou Layla. Atau sebaiknya kupanggil... Lucy Heartfillia," ucapan Mavis lantas mengejutkan baik Natsu, Lucy, dan _Layla_.

"Anda menyadarinya ya? Aku sudah menduga bahwa aku tak bisa menyembunyikan identitasku bila dihadapanmu, Shodaime."

"L-Lucy... kau..."

"Maaf aku membohongimu, Natsu. Ini semua kulakukan demi kalian walau harus melawan larangan untuk mengubah masa lalu," ucap _Lucy_.

_Lucy_ yang berasal dari masa depan itu pun melirik ke arah Lucy yang berdiri disamping Natsu.

"Dan untuk diriku yang ada di waktu ini, kumohon jagalah Natsu. Jangan sampai dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri," pesannya.

Semuanya terdiam saat tubuh gadis itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang di udara tanpa tersisa.

_**Sayonara, semuanya.**_

**E N D**

**~oOo~**

* * *

Huwaa~

Akhirnya selesai juga! *nangis gaje

Chapter kali ini ada ZerefMavis-nya. Yey~ Tapi gomen kalau pair yang satu ini ceritanya agak aneh disini. Maklum saya kurang _ahli_ kalau buat cerita soal mereka. Saya juga sedikit menyelipkan cerita di chapter 1.

Oya, apa endingnya terlalu terburu-buru? Atau ada yang aneh-aneh(?) di chapter ini? Apakah saya harus membuat epilog? Silahkan curahkan(?) seluruh isi hati readers semuanya dengan mereview fic ini.

_**Special thanks for reviewers :**_

- Hikaru Dragneel

- edogawa Luffy

- bjtatihowo

- debbymagdaleba

- fathiyah

- Minami Luigi

- Terumi Okino

Dan juga buat semua reader yang udah favourite dan follow fic ini.

**Hountou ni arigatou gozaimasu.**


End file.
